The Boy Who Cried Wolf
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: I have changed the title becaues I am making more chaps. Lupin has been having dreams of Severus. But could the fantasy become a reality. Rated M for Sex & Rape in later Chapters. Note: I am a person that switches from Remsu to Lupin to Remus and so on.
1. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

RL/SS Slash.

I Want You, So Please Want Me

Chapter One- Truth

Remus awoke from he called a good dream. He dreamed about his favorite person, Severus. Peter, James Sirius were already up. Remus quickly dressed and followed them, as they walked out in the cool air.

"There he is." James pointed to Severus. He was reading a book under a tree. They walked over to him. _Oh no. Not again. _"Well what is this." James said grabbing up Severus' book. "Potion making for dummies. I do say Snivllies that this is a good book for you." James smirked. Severus got up.

"Give it here Potter." Severus was getting angry.

"Oh does the baby want his book back?" That made Sirius, Peter and most of all James laugh. Remus could no longer stand it.

"Give it back." He grabbed the book from James hand and gave it to Severus. Then he pulled them away. Severus took his book and walked else where.

"Ok, Mr. Prefect we get it." James said and then walked in the direction of Lily. Lily was setting will her best friend Sarah Posh and Jane Masters. Lily and James had been dating for a while, and Sarah really liked Sirius, and Peter had a major crush on Jane. But Remus was left alone. Sure James and the others told him they would find a girl for him, but that is not what Remus wanted. He wanted Severus. As the other boys sat next to their girls Lupin spoke.

"I think I will go to the library and do some studying."

James looked at him. "Lupin you need not study so much. It will make your head explode." The others laughed.

Remus waved and left. As he got out of their sight, the turned to go down the path that Severus went earlier. He found Severus under another tree. And Severus saw him coming too.

"Go away." He growled. Lupin walked in front of him. Severus looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Lupin answered. Lupin sat on his knees in front.

"About what?" Severus put his book down and looked straight at Lupin. Lupin showed him want was on his mind. Remus leaned in and kissed Severus full on the lips, Severus didn't pull back, in fact he leaned in to it. They both pulled away after a time, gasping for breath.

Remus looked at Severus with a smile. "So are you…"

"Yes." Severus didn't let him finish. "Yes I am." Severus touched Remus' leg. "Are you a virgin?" Remus nodded. "Lucky you." Severus all most spat. Remus noticed a tear falling down Severus' cheek. Remus wiped it off. Severus looked at him.

"Are you going to the Yule ball tomorrow?" Remus asked, hopeful.

"Hell no. I hate dances." Severus leaned back on the tree.

"Well do you want to come to the Prefect's bathroom with me? We…um can be alone." Remus hoped that Severus would take to bait. Severus did, with a smile.

"Ok but I have one question. Who do you want to be dominant." Remus knew the answer before Severus was don asking it.

"You."


	2. Sex Is Not Love

Chapter Two- Sex is not Love

* * *

Remus watched as his friend get ready for the dance. "Are you sure you don't want to go. with us. We could find you a last minuet date." James asked.

"No I'm fine. I'm just going to go to the prefect bathroom and take a long bath." James, Sirius, and Peter walked out to the ball. Remus smiled, he got dress and grabbed his wand and walked out to the prefects bathroom. He got there in record time. He was quite nerves about what was going to happen.

The prefect bathroom was not just a bathroom is was also a rest area. It had plush chairs, nice couches, and even a pull out bed. Remus sat on the edge of the pullout bed. He sat there wondering how it would feel. He wondered if it would hurt. A nock broke his concentration. He got up and went to the door. He opened it. There stood Severus.

"Good I thought you weren't coming." He closed the door behind Severus. Severus whiled around and trapped Remus to the door. Severus caught Remus' hands in his. He ensnared Remus' lips. Severus tongue went across Remus bottom lip, like fire. Severus released Lupin's lips with a gasp. "Wow!"

"You say that like you never have been kissed."

"I haven't."

"Oh." Severus looked at the room. "Damn. You prefects get all the perks." He smile went away. Lucius was a prefect. Remus showed him that pull out couch. Remus flicked his wand and the bed pulled out. "Nice."

Remus looked at him, with a blush. "Now what?"

"Remove your clothes." Severus commanded. Remus complied. Remus hated his body, he was fat and short and not that attractive. He stood there in front Severus, naked. He felt Severus' hands press to him. Severus traced his scars. "How did you get these?"

"It's personal." Remus replied.

"I think you can tell me. We are, of course, going to fuck." Severus smiled.

"Please don't ask." Severus shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't push it. He had secrets that should never be know. "Are we going to get in bed, or are your going to look at me like a piece of meat?" Severus undressed and helped Remus into bed, putting him on bottom and himself on top. "Severus can we talk first? I really want to get to know you first." Severus thought that was a reasonable request.

"Shoot." Severus was about to get off, when Remus stopped him.

"Please stay there." Severus nodded. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Like hell." Remus' eyes got big. Severus laughed. "But with preparation and proper lubrication, it will not hurt to badly." Severus voice went down at the last part.

"Tell me of your past lovers." Severus gave a dry laugh.

"I have never had any lovers."

"By Lucius…"

"No!" Severus said in a harsh tone. "I am his fuck whore. We are not lovers. Never." he added in a whisper. "He fucks me when he wants to. It gives me no pleasure. He does not prepare me and uses little, if not none, lube. He'll do it in front of everyone." Remus shuttered under him. Severus put a hand to the young boy's cheek. "But I will give you the most pleasure. Regulus gives me the pleasure that Lucius takes away." Severus looked away. Why was he giving all his secrets away.

"Regulus? Sirius little brother?"

"There is nothing little about him. But yes. He comes in after Lucius is finished and he gives me the pleasures that Lucius takes. But by far there is no love."

"What about me?" Remus asked.

"That depends?"

"On who?"

"You."

"Me?" Severus smiled. Remus finally realized what he meant. He felt Severus bulge across he cock. "Oh." He got beat red. "Umm. Will it hurt."

"That is the second time you have asked me. Yes it will hurt. You are a virgin. But I will make the pain not as harsh." Severus got his wand out. "Do you mind if we do this in the dark?"

"Can we have one on?" Severus made on the candles go out excepted one in a far corner. It made a sensual type of glow. Severus said the lubrication spell and a strand on clear, almost amber colored gel shot out.

"That's it!" I was only a small dob.

"This for preparation. Don't worry." Severus coated two of his fingers. "Your not putting both in at he same time!"

"No." Severus soothed. "One at a time. Ok, do you want to be on your back or stomach?"

"Which ever."

"Your choose."

"I want to see you." Severus stuck his finger in Remus. The poor boy let out a chilling scream.

"It's ok Remus. I told you it would hurt." Severus was rubbing the brunette's thigh, tying to get his mind off of the pain. It didn't work. Severus pulled his finger out half way. Remus was really tight. Severus wanted to dive right in, but he would not cause the pain. Severus hand went up Remus torso. It brushed the skin right above the navel. Remus arched in pleasure. "Yes. I found it." Severus brushed the same spot each time he stretched Remus. He took his fingers out and flicked his wand and a big glob of gel appeared. Remus was looking at him. Severus taped his hand and there was no more gel. He leaned on Remus and pushed in. The blue-eyed boy let out a hiss.

"That hurts Severus." Severus rubbed his spot and Remus relaxed. Severus pulled out halfway and then back in. He was slow until Remus was stretched. Remus started to moan under him. Severus knew that the sandy-haired boy was enjoying it. Severus adjusted himself. He thrust in again and again. He fell himself was coming. He cried out Remus' name as he came. Remus felt him come it was a feeling that he knew he would get use to. Severus pulled out and did a cleaning spell.

"I wish we could stay here and do this again." Severus looked at the clock. "It is almost 11. And the dance is over at 12."

Remus looked at the clock too. "Fine. Can I walk you down to the dungeons."

"Sure." They got dressed and left to room. Remus wanted to hold hands but they might come across someone. They made it to the dungeons with out anyone seeing them. They could hear the music play from the Great Hall.

"So…" Remus knew not what to say. Severus kissed him and then descended the stairs. Remus turned and went to his room. He would sleep even if a train would hit him.


	3. Punishment

Chapter Three- Punishment

"Rise and shine all you wanna bes. How did all of you fifth years enjoy the Yule ball." Everyone started talking about it, but Severus look right in to Lucius eyes. Lucius didn't care about the others he just wanted everyone to be awake when he took Severus to his room. "That's nice. Severus come with me." Lucius turned and left to room. Severus followed. Severus walked into Lucius' room. All his roommates were not there, bad thing. Lucius would cause him more pain than if someone was watching.

Lucius kicked him down on the ground. Severus looked at Lucius shoes. _STEEL._ Wam! Lucius kicked him the side. "I know you were with at Lupin kid." Another kick. "Did you fuck him like a dog." Lucius kicked him the mouth. Severus could taste blood. "Did you suck him?" Lucius pulled his cock out. He pulled Severus up and shoved his cock in the poor boy's mouth. "Did he taste good." Severus was biting back tears he would not let Lucius have the pleasure of his pain. Lucius came in Severus mouth. He pulled out and Severus spit the cum out. Lucius kick Severus in his already aching ribs. Severus heard his bones crack.

Lucius pulled Severus up on the bed, and striped him of all his clothes. He then shoved his now harden cock into Severus. Severus bit his lip making it bleed. He felt Lucius was on the edge. But Lucius took his cock out. Severus was lifted off the bed and thrown on the floor. He looked at Lucius, as Lucius picked him up and shoved his cock in Severus mouth again. When he had come Lucius, put his hand over Severus mouth and nose. "Sallow Severus." Lucius said in fake innocence. Severus swallowed the cum. "Good boy." Severus was thrown to the ground. His body was aching but Lucius was far from over.

Lucius circled Severus. "Did you enjoy making someone writhe in ecstasy." Lucius laughed, an evil laugh. He bent down and pulled Severus up a little by his hair. "That was a bad thing you did Sev. You must be taught who is your real master." Lucius went to his closet and came back with a whip and shackles. "Now comes the fun."

"For you or me."

"For me." Lucius put the shackles on Severus' wrists. He pulled out his wand and flicked it. Severus was lifted up in the air. Lucius went behind him. The crack of the whip on Severus' back sent him reeling forward but the charm kept his in place. Lucius whipped Severus back for tem minutes, mostly in the same spot. When he was done his stuck his cock in Severus. He also lick at the blood, making Severus whimper. He came in Severus, it was like liquid fire. Then Lucius came around front. He said a few words and his half his wand turned into a burning rod. Lucius wrote his name in Severus chest. Lucius L. Malfoy Lucius then went to Severus stiff cock, and took it into his mouth, but there was no pleasure to be given. Lucius bit down in the cock making it bleed and Severus scream. Lucius licked the wound of all blood. Lucius let go off the cock and let Severus down. The boy just fell in a heap. "Take your things and get out."

Severus did not need to be told twice. He ran to his room and to his bed. He ached everywhere. _How did he know I was with Remus._ Severus thought. _Remus. _The name sent a painful urge to his damage member. He took out his wand and healed that. He healed the burns but the would be there for forever. He was tired, both from Remus and from the assault by Lucius. He need to sleep. Almost instantly after that thought he fell in to a dream where his was safe in the arms of Remus and Lucius was no more.


	4. Snape’s REAL Worst Nightmare

Chapter Four- Snape's REAL Worst Memory

Severus walked beside Lucius. It was there monthly trip to Hogsmead. Severus wanted to please Lucius so he stayed by him. His wounds had almost healed for the assault a week prier. Severus hardly came to Hogsmead but this time he had a special reason.

* * *

_Severus walked to the library, hoping to find Remus reading. He did. Remus was reading by the window. The room was almost empty because most of the kids were still sleeping from last night, including Lucius. Severus walked up to the young boy. He grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him into a kiss. When he let go, Remus spoke. _

"_You could of just asked." He smiled. They sat on the long couch. Remus sat his head in Severus lap. "I dreamt of you last night."_

"_I had a run in with Lucius. He knew." Remus sat up and looked at Severus._

"_Did he hurt you?" Severus nodded._

"_Badly. But I would let him do it to me a hundred times, just so I could see you."_

"_Do you want to meet me in Hogsmead in a week. I want to be alone with you."

* * *

_

So Severus was now in Hogsmead to see Remus. Lucius grabbed his arm. "I am taking Narcissa to that hotel. I want you to stay away form Lupin." He headed off with Narcissa. Severus went to the sweets shop to get Remus something and to get rid of Goyle and Crabbe. He exited to the shop and looked around. "Stupid dolts." He walked around not knowing where to go. _Severus. _His name was spoken softly. He turned to see Remus in an alley way. He nearly ran to meet Remus.

"I didn't know where to go." Remus looked around.

"Lucius does not know where you are?"

"No he is with Narcissa at the Lamp Lighter Hotel. He sent Crabbe and Goyle to watch me but I lost them in Honrydukes." Severus laughed, while Remus smiled.

"I got a special place for us. Come." Remus took Severus' hand and they walked. Soon Severus realized were he was going.

"The Shrieking Shack?"

"Severus." Remus stopped. "I am a werewolf." Remus did not look at Severus shocked face. "I was bitten when I was about eight. My friends know and now I want you to know." Severus picked up Remus' chin with his hand.

"Is that why you have those scars?" Remus nodded, Severus let out a sigh. "I don't care about that. I have a secret too. Well two of them. I am a half blood wizard. Also my father beat and raped me from the time I was young." Remus put his arms around Severus.

"Oh how sweet. The lovers are sharing secrets." Remus and Severus looked around to see Lucius and his gang; Narcissa, Bella, Crabbe, Goyle, Rodolphus Lestrange and his younger brother Rabastan. "Let's take them to the Shack and show them what happens to betrayers." Crabbe grabbed Severus while Rabastan grabbed Remus.

Remus was shoved to the ground and hit and Severus was tied to a chair. "Now you will see what happens when you go fuck someone else." Lucius striped Remus off his clothes and shoved his cock into the frail boy. Remus let out a scream but it was squashed by Goyle putting his cock in Remus mouth.

"Stop!" Severus cried but no one paid any attention to him. Lucius came out of Remus and Goyle moved back. Lucius stared to kick the young boy. Severus could hear the cracking of ribs. "Stop please!" But the brutality continued even harder. Lestrange and his brother put both their hard members in Remus ass, at the same time. Lucius went to Remus mouth and made the poor boy take his cock in his mouth. Narcissa and Bella were laughing so hard that they almost fell over. Lucius walked over to Severus.

"You see what you have done." Remus was bleeding and sore. Lucius went over and kick him in the head. Remus laid still, blood coming down his pale face. Severus' heart exploded. "See you later." Lucius and his gang walked out of the shack, locking the door. Severus looked at Remus. The poor boy didn't earn this.

Severus waited for what seemed hours trying to struggle out of his bonds, when he heard Potter and his gang. Even though he hated Potter and Black they would be able to help Remus. "HELP!" Severus cried, the gang opened the door with out any trouble.

"Remus!" Potter had not seen him. He ran right passed him, knocking him over. Lily came and untied Severus. Severus muttered a thank you to her and ran to Remus' side. He pushed Black and Potter aside, he held Remus' head in his arms. Remus opened his eyes.

"I guess your not the only one with pain." Remus gave a half smile. Severus looked at Peter and saw that he had a bottle of butterbeer. "Hand it over." Peter just looked at him.

"You have no right asking for his drink." Potter interrupted.

"Do want Lucius cum in your mouth, then give it." Severus took the bottle and poured a bit down Remus' mouth.

"Thank you Severus."

"What happened?" Black asked.

"Lucius found out that I had sex with Remus." He looked at the shocked faces. "Yes we are both gay. Lucius found out and punished me the night of the Yule ball. Then he found out that I was meeting Remus and came a caught us. Everyone of his gang took turns raping poor Remus." Severus was rubbing Remus hair. He then pulled up Remus pants. "I am sorry Remus." Severus was crying, Remus reached up and caressed Severus' cheek.

"Don't worry about it."

"I can." He looked at Potter and his friends. "Make sure you get him to the nurse and make him well." Severus put Remus head and the ground gently.

"Severus where are you going."

"Far from you so Lucius can never hurt you again." Severus turned and fled for the stop, tears running down his face. Later he would find out that Remus was well and happy. But Remus heart would never heal.


	5. The Untold Story

Chapter Five- The Untold Story

Some Thirty odd years later…

Severus' side ached for what he had done to Remus. Why had he told Lucius? His mind began to wonder while he was setting at his desk. It was the end of the term.

_Severus was tied to the chair with a thick rope. Lucius walked up to Severus and grabbed Severus mouth in his hand "Now you will see what happens when you go fuck someone else." Lucius walked over and striped Remus off his clothes. Crabbe was holding the struggling boy. Lucius then shoved his cock into the frail boy. Remus let out a scream but it was squashed by Goyle putting his cock in Remus mouth. Crabbe also put his cock in Remus mouth._

Severus was jolted back to the present by his door being open.

"Well I guess you have won." Remus Lupin said, sashaying in to the room.

"I don't have the faintest clue." Severus went to put some ingredients away. Remus' mind wondered too.

"_Stop!" Severus cried but no one paid any attention to him. Lucius came out of him and Crabbe and Goyle moved back. Lucius stared to kick him. Remus heard when two of his ribs cracked. "Stop please!" Severus cried. But they got worst. Lestrange and his brother put both their hard members in Remus' ass, at the same time. Remus screamed but Lucius put his hard cock in Remus mouth. Narcissa and Bella were laughing so hard that they almost fell over. Lucius came in Remus' mouth. The taste was like eating tar. When Lucius pulled out him put his hand over Remus' mouth so he had to swallow the cum._

"You do too. You are the one that told Lucius." Severus didn't turn but stopped putting things away.

"I am sorry for what I did."

"Is that all you can say." Remus was fuming. "I am the one that should be mad at you, for what you did." Severus' wiled around to looked at Remus.

"I did it so you would be safe." He put down the ingredients.

"It did but my heart hurts worse than that. I loved you and you took me and then a week later you dropped me. Don't you think that hurt, here?" Remus pointed to his heart. Severus sighed.

"Don't you thing it hurts to be so close to you." Severus moved with in arms length of Remus. "But yet so far." He stretched out his hand. Remus swallowed his pride and moved forward so Severus' hand was on his shoulder.

"What ever gave you the feeling I didn't want you to touch me?" Remus said in a coy way. Severus pulled Remus to him. Capturing his lips, he smelled Remus, the smell of chocolate and brandy mixed perfectly.

"You have been drinking." Severus said when they parted.

"Only to get you off my mind. Didn't work." Severus took Remus hand. He pulled out his wand and shut and locked the door. He pulled Remus up to the bedroom and locked the door. He pushed Remus down on the bed, falling on top.

"I have waited for this." Severus laid kisses on Remus neck.

"Too long have I wanted you in me again." Severus pulled down Remus pant and boxers

_Lestrange and his brother put both their hard members in Remus ass, at the same time. Lucius went to Remus mouth and made the poor boy take his cock in his mouth. Narcissa and Bella were laughing so hard that they almost fell over. Lucius walked over to Severus._

"_You see what you have done." Lucius said in Severus face. Remus was bleeding and sore. Lucius went over and kick him in the head. Remus laid still, blood coming down his pale face. Severus' heart exploded. "See you later." Lucius and his gang walked out of the shack, locking the door. Severus looked at Remus. The poor boy didn't earn this._

"Severus are you okay?" Severus looked at Remus.

"Just thinking when you were raped. I wish I could have help you out." Severus put his head down. Remus sat up and brought the potions master's head up.

"As long as you were not in on it I don't care."

"Don't say that." Severus stood and paced. "I was your lover. I should have protected you." He stopped and looked at the young man. "I should have been with you after it happened." He put his hand on Remus' cheek.

"Just take me in your bed. And love me." Severus bent down and took Remus' hard member into his mouth. Remus' head went back in a gasp. He pushed Severus' head down; he could feel Severus smiled on his cock. Remus fell on the bed as he came. Severus milked the now soft cock for all it was worth. He pulled himself up the Remus side. "How did I taste?" Severus got on top of Remus and shoved his tongue in Remus' mouth. He could taste himself.

_Remus tried to spit the cum out, it tasted foul like tar. But Lucius put his hand over Remus' mouth. "Swallow Lupin or run out of air." Remus swallowed the foul substance. Lucius laughed with the others._

"You were thinking of that day." Severus took his mouth off Remus.

"Yes and how bad it was."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind if it is you." Remus pulled Severus to him, kissing him. Severus jumped off and took his clothes off. Remus did the same with his shirt. Severus found his wand and flicked it making a pile of gel appear. He put it on his throbbing member.

"Are you ready?" Remus nodded.

"_Severus, where are you going?" Remus looked at Severus. _

"_Far from you so Lucius can never hurt you again."_

Severus pushed in. I hurt but soon the pain was mixed with pleasure. Remus rocked he hips as Severus pushed in and pulled out. He felt his heart mending after all the time it had be broken. Remus eyes fluttered as Severus gave in him, screaming the brunette's name. Severus bent over Remus, both panting.

"I have always loved you Remus." Severus moved a piece of Remus hair form his sweaty brow.

"I love you too. Please never me again." Severus and Remus settled in to bed. But after five minuets Remus chewed on Remus ear. They made love a second time. After that Severus was dog tired. But soon Remus wanted more.

"You are insationable." Severus laughed.

"I want to make up for lost time." Remus said.


End file.
